Shiba Ganju
Summary Ganju Shiba (志波 岩鷲, Shiba Ganju) is a resident of Rukongai in Soul Society. He is a member of the former noble Shiba Clan and younger brother of Kaien and Kūkaku. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, possibly 8-B | Unknown Name: Shiba Ganju Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Soul Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Building level, possibly City Block level (More or less injured Yumichika Ayasegawa) | Unknown Speed: At least Subsonic to possibly Supersonic (More or less ran away from Yumichika Ayasegawa) | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Building Class | Unknown Durability: At least Large Building level, possibly ' City Block level' | Unknown Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range when fighting with his sword, several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Fireworks Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Stupidity among other things Notable Attacks/Techniques: High Spiritual Power: Being of the Shiba family, Ganju possesses high spiritual pressure, enough to be acknowledged even by someone as Byakuya Kuchiki, albeit he called it weak. Earth Magic: Ganju's earth magic doesn't seem to operate on the same principal as standard Shinigami Kidō, as it is used without incantation and is unnumbered. * Seppa (石波, Stone Wave): By moving his hand in the same pattern as the trembling current, the sign of the Shiba clan, Ganju can reduce anything he touches to sand. He normally uses this as a delay tactic, blasting through walls in order to run away, but he has demonstrated that it has other potential uses in a fight; such as when he used it to sink Ichigo's Zangetsu into the ground up to the handle, effectively rendering it useless. He can also perform "Seppa" with his feet. He has also shown the ability to project a Stone Wave in order to break the fall of himself and Ichigo upon arriving in Seireitei. * Renkan Seppa Sen (連環石波扇, Stone Wave Fan of Linked Rings): Essentially a larger version of Seppa, this technique reduces all the surfaces around Ganju, not just the part that he touches, to sand. File:Seppa.gif|Seppa File:RenkanSeppaSen.gif|Renkan Seppa Sen Fireworks Manipulation: Like his elder sister Kūkaku, Ganju has a knowledge of creating and using fireworks, but he's seen using old-style shakudama (灼玉, scorch ball)-type fireworks in his fighting style. * Senpen Banka (旋遍万花, Enveloping Whirl of Myriad Flowers): Ganju throws several Shakudama (灼玉, Scorch Ball) fireworks at his opponent. This technique can lightly injure an officer-level Shinigami. * Kakaku Shahō Niban: Kagizaki (花鶴射法二倍･拘咲, Crane Flower Archery Twofold Style: Wresting Bloom): A two-part incantation spell for launching and controlling a large firework. The initial spell controls the launch and its direction, then a continuation spell is used to adjust the acceleration and axial position. Key: Soul Society Arc | Thousand Year Blood War Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Spirits Category:Brawlers Category:Tier 8 Category:Sand Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Earth Users Category:Cane Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Extrasensory Perception Users